


Breathe In

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Chirrut talked Baze into something...again.





	Breathe In

“I’m still not sure about this.” Baze voice grumbled, although his tone was more long suffering at this point considering the amount of things he let Chirrut talk him into.

“You don’t trust me?” Chirrut tilted his head slightly. Baze could tell he was trying his best to look put out.

“You know fine well I trust you.” He sighed. “This just seems a little...weird.”

Chirrut giggled. They were already well into their third blunt and both were getting a little silly. “I’m already weird, so it’s fine.” He grinned.

Baze laughed a little. “Yes you are.” It was part of the reason he liked Chirrut so much. “Alright, you win. I’ll try it.”

Chirrut’s smile looked as though it was going to split his face. Baze couldn’t fathom how that wasn’t painful.

“Remember, all you need to do is breathe in when I breathe out.” Chirrut leaned in. He cupped Baze’s face with one hand to guide himself.

He took a long draw from the blunt and Baze marvelled for what had to be the hundredth time and how big Chirrut’s lungs must be.

Chirrut felt along Baze’s jaw until his thumb nudged the corner of the other man’s mouth. Baze let his lips part and as soon as their lips were barely touching Chirrut let out a long slow breath. Sending smoke into Baze’s lungs as he inhaled in turn.

Baze held the breath for a moment before letting it out shakily. It took a lot of willpower to stop himself from moaning.

“Good?” Chirruts voice was low and gentle.

“I’m not sure.” Baze said. “Maybe you should do it again.”

Chirrut grinned and took another long, slow drag.


End file.
